What's all the Hubbub, Bub?
by Samsung Super Aladdin Boy II
Summary: Marty had been watching a lot of cartoons. This perplexed and somewhat concerned Doc.


**Hello! It sure has been awhile since I posted anything, hasn't it? This has been circling my mind for months now, but I wasn't planning to do anything about it. Only now, at 3:30 in the morning, do I bother. Ha. Um, anyway, this is set three-ish years after BttF 3, assuming Doc eventually returns. And you can also assume that Clara and the boys are out for the day, lol. Uh, it also gets fairly dialogue heavy in the middle. Anyway, have fun!**

**I don't own _Back to the Future_ or anything else mentioned yo**

* * *

"Doc? Doc!"

There was a loud thudding on the door, before it swung open. One may wonder why the young brunet had to announce his arrival in such a way when he knew the door to be unlocked, although Dr. Emmett Brown – dubbed _Doc_ by his younger friend – knew better. This didn't stop him from commenting on it, however, though he knew it was in vain. "Marty, is there really a need to make such noise?"

Yet to look up from his work on his latest contraption, he finally did so when he heard a loud, somewhat obnoxious crunching. He was met with the sight of Marty McFly who, for once, did not seem to be clutching his trusty skateboard, but rather, a half eaten carrot. Before Emmett had the chance to ask, the boy had already begun to speak.

"Eh, what's up, Doc?"

Emmett stared for moment. "I do believe, Marty, that it should be quite recognisable that the sky and clouds, or at the very least, the ceiling –"

Marty waved his hands, signalling he didn't care if Emmett wasn't willing to speak English. "Don't take life too seriously. You'll never get out alive." He smirked.

Emmett shook his head and returned to his work. "I was merely answering your question."

Marty, ignoring him, continued on, "Oh, carrots are divine, Doc... You get a dozen for a dime, it's magic!"

Emmett slammed his tool on the workbench and turned his head to face the other, now sure something was wrong. Marty would _never_ go out of his way to eat vegetables – he, like the rest of his generation, enjoyed getting pumped up on sugar highs. "Great Scott, boy, are you alright?"

"Sufferin' succotash, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" said the teen, before finishing off the last of his carrot and discarding it in a small trashcan by the workbench.

Emmett turned back to his work, rolling his eyes this time. "Seems as if you don't need sugar to go crazy these days," the old scientist muttered as he did so.

Marty began rummaging around, looking through junk littered about on the floor. Emmett paid him no mind whatsoever, even when the boy remarked, "Ah, I knew I left this around here somewhere!"

It was the hover board. He examined it for a moment before mounting it. He used it to hover around the workbench, gradually getting faster and faster, though Emmett ignored him still. "I know this defies the law of gravity, but, you see, I never studied law!" he exclaimed. That finally managed to get a reaction out of Emmett – a bout of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked the boy incredulously, as he gradually lowered his speed.

"Oh, nothing," replied Emmet, "just the thought of you as a lawyer." He continued with his work as if he had said nothing.

Marty stopped abruptly and exclaimed," You're despicable! I'll become one just to prove I can!"

"Oh, really now, is that so?" Emmett asked. He looked up then, eyebrow raised and amusedly smiling. "Well, go ahead, Futureboy!" the man exclaimed, throwing out his arms in a wild fashion.

"Of course, you realise," said Marty as he stepped off the future-bound contraption, "this means war." He looked completely serious, and Emmett would have thought he was, were it not for his sky blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Go ahead," Emmett retorted, matching his friend's serious demeanour, "make my day."

"Okay," said Marty shortly before grabbing a random tool off his mentor's workbench and running off with it. "I'm not bad, you know, Doc! I was just born that way!" he called out with glee from who-knew-where within the house.

Emmett clambered onto the miniature hovercraft, feeling elated at finally having use for the skateboarding skill he was taught. He hovered off, completely disregarding the fact he was once determined to make sure the thing was never used properly within the house.

He eventually came across the frolicsome boy who happened to be stifling giggles in the kitchen. He saw Emmett towering over him due to the apparatus, and tried to say, "Woah, don't have a cow, man!" but was overcome by laughter.

The white-haired-man scoffed. "The power of love won't save you now, young man," he said. He sounded and seemed unnaturally stern, even more so than before. That shocked the vest clad boy and he looked up, worried he had done something wrong. He was caught off guard and Emmett snatched away his tool and whizzed away, calling "Made you look!"

Marty laughed, relieved he wasn't in trouble. He ran off again, calling after his older friend.

* * *

Emmett looked up from his work, realising he hadn't been disturbed for a long while since Marty first turned up. His gaze swept across the room, finding the boy asleep on a couch with Einstein tucked away under his arm and his feet resting upon the hover board. He got quite tuckered out from all their running. After all that, he sat down and watched _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_.

Emmett remembered that in between then and their time travelling exploits a few years prior, there were many changes Marty had to get used to. Though they were mostly welcome, it was still an arduous journey, as getting used to a life that almost seemed as if you had watched it on film would be. The scientist smiled, also recalling that the young boy had taken up watching cartoons because of that. _He must have watched a lot in a short time before coming over, causing him to be influenced and grow crazy_, contemplated Emmett. Marty had done a lot of growing, of course, but he was still just a boy. Still smiling, he went back to work. In his eyes, Marty would always be just a young boy.

* * *

**Hi again. Thanks for reading! Practically everything Marty said (and a little bit of what Doc said) was comprised of references! Even the title is one! :D Sorry if it seemed a little ooc, but as I see it, Doc would end up entertaining Marty in such ways fairly often, though it would decrease as they got older. Sure, Marty could be entertained by all of Doc's trinkets, but he is just your (for the most part) typical happy-go-lucky boy. And Marty would spend most of his time with Doc. And fathers and sons do those things, which is how I see their relationship. Heh. Sorry it got super silly and random! And really sappy at the end, yeesh! Why do I always do that? ;_; But I did have a lot of fun writing it. I hope you had just as much fun reading it! :) And again, thanks for doing so xD (I also have to add I've never said nor written _frolicsome_ before in my life, but a friend of mine will enjoy it ^^;)**

**—Samsung Super Aladdin Boy II**


End file.
